Saving Bella Misc
by mynxi
Summary: The most unusual POV from Saving Bella. Just a sideshot as everyone is leaving for the summer at the end of Saving Bella. I think it's adorable!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything…but I got a shiny new job to go to in January :)**

**This is one of those if you haven't read Saving Bella you need to or it won't make a lick of sense *giggles***

**Saving Bella: Side shot**

* * *

**SpiritPOV **

I ran over the Vicky lady licking her fingers, sometimes they had sticky stuff that tasted kinda good, smells a lot like a tree. She makes fun noises and pets me and rubs my belly and it's just so wonderful to have her attention. I like her.

She's a lot like my momma, they call her Bella well mostly, her man calls her darlin' a lot. But whatever her name she's the best. She's always so loving towards me and I almost never get into trouble with her. Her, Rose, and Vicky, they just love me and I love to be with them. They always seem so sad and Vicky seems scared, but not as scared when I'm around. Momma, well she sometimes seems distant, like she's petting me but doesn't know she's doing it. But eventually if I'm patient enough she really gets into it and I know she loves me. They all love me, I'm cute and fun and furry. I'm the only one in the family that's furry.

I don't tend to make much noise. The big one that called me all sorts of funny names when I first got here, he told me one day when we were playing that my barking really hurt their ears. I think that's what he was saying anyhow. I'd bark and wag my tail and he'd point to my mouth and say "no" and cover his ears. He did it several times until I quit barking. Just to check I'd still wag my tail though. That he didn't seem to mind and I was happy with that. I've decided to only bark to get their attention if it was necessary.

Like one day I had to bark at dad to let me out. I think that's his name. He's a nice guy and the whole house smells like him. They all call him dad. It's confusing around here but there are a lot of people that play and take care of me. I like them all. Jazz, the one that's my momma's man, he's a bit intense at times. But I've never been afraid of any of them. They've never hurt me or given me reason to think they would. They smell funny, really sweet though. That big guy, he's awfully big and maybe a bit too playful, even for me. I'm worried he's gonna crush me or something, but I still play with him. He's nice.

They all give me treats now and then, and when one of the males are in trouble one of the females make them clean my yard, so I'm happy. My yard is almost never dirty and I never get into trouble. Only once did I ever get into trouble for going in Peter's house. I think its Peter's house, he's always here anyway, but it doesn't smell like him. Really it smells like the people that just showed up and they didn't seem really nice. My family didn't seem too happy to have them there either. I didn't understand why they didn't just leave.

The best part was when all those toys that smelled really sweet were laying around on the floor. I stole one when that dark haired lady was picking them up. I didn't think anyone would mind, after all they were discarded on the floor. I know the stuff on the floor is meant for me. I know Jazz left them there, they smelled like him, so he left them for me. I was a bit disappointed though, they were too hard to chew. I hurt my teeth when I tried to chew on it and I tried several times, from all sides but it never gave into my teeth. It was also kind of cold and leaking weird stuff that I never tasted before. It was real sweet and after hurting my teeth on it and I licked some of that stuff it made my mouth burn so I stopped licking it.

I didn't want Jazz to think I didn't like his gift though so I carried it everywhere I went and we could still play fetch. Peter and the big guy loved to throw it into the forest for me to find. It was easier than finding a stick because of its smell. They tried to get me to catch it too but I never would. I knew it hurt my mouth once I didn't want it to do it again. I missed my momma lately. These people came and she kind of became distant and then busy packing. They were kind of mean to her and I didn't like that; the guy with the funny colored hair especially.

That's why I decided I'd leave him a special gift. Momma said she was going to be leaving and Rose and Emmett, yeah, that's the big guy's name, were going to take care of me. I'm happy, I like Rose too. I like the women better, all they ever do is give me love and pet me. They all seem to have a sadness sometimes that fades when I'm with them and I'm pleased with that. So when momma said she was leaving and we went to Peter's house I decided to make sure to leave my gift for the mean man.

I ran upstairs to the room that I could smell as being the one that dreadful man stayed in and found his closet. Luckily it was opened because I can't open most doors. I did learn to open doors with the push of my nose but I also learned that only worked on some doors, I'm not sure why. I could even smell a dog treat in the closet. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. I got in there and found the treat sitting on the front end of a pair of shiny black shoes. As I sniffed the treat I realized it was left by the girl with the black hair. Hmmm…she wasn't even here when we got here. I didn't see her, or smell her, or hear her.

That's okay a treat is a treat and I'm the only one here that eats these. It was good, I ate the treat quickly and decided maybe this pair of shoes were her suggestion. I carefully walked over them and sniffed the inside accidentally pushing them around a bit. Yep they definitely belonged to that guy that was mean to momma. I carefully checked my aim and then peed making a little hop forward so I knew I hit them both. I turned around and sniffed again, yep they were my shoes now. I knew this was a bad thing, something I'm only supposed to do outside but he was mean to momma and I wanted him to know I was watching him.

Satisfied that I did what I had come to do, I went back down just in time to be scooped up and put in Emmett's car. It didn't even seem like they missed me but they didn't forget me. I happily waited for them to get in the car so we could back to dad's house. I knew that's where we were going. Momma said so. I was going to miss her but I liked Rose she's nice and Emmett was fun, plus dad was still going to be there so I wouldn't be lonely. I looked around for my toy, damn I left it in the house. Oh well it'll be there when I come back over.

Rose held me while we rode to dad's and I hung my head out the window. It made them laugh and everything smelled so good. I could smell my momma on the wind a bit and it made me sad to know she wasn't coming back but I hoped. I would look for her when we got to dad's house. Her room smelled just like her but I know all of her stuff was gone from there. She kept telling me she'd miss me and hugging me. I didn't like that she was upset especially over me. I didn't know what to do so I licked her face. It was the first time I had ever done that and she tasted funny, kind of salty. Jazz laughed while she swatted me away and I knew I wasn't going to do that again. I didn't want to upset momma I just wanted her to be happy. So I crawled into her lap and apologized. She laughed and pet me, I knew I was forgiven.

When we got to dad's house I ran straight to her room looking for her and Rose came up to meet me. She sat down and told me that Bella, my momma, wasn't coming home anytime soon but that her and Emmett would be here with me. Emmett came in and he had a funny shaped ball, he squeezed it and it squeaked. That's cool. Emmett calling me one of his stupid names told me to "get the football" and threw it out the window. I knew it was outside, Jazz has held me up to that window before and I could smell the back yard so I dashed through the house and pushed open the back door with my nose. Yep this was one I could sometimes open and went to get the toy. When I turned around both of my friends were standing there holding hands and smiling at me. I trotted over with the toy; I guess it's called a football. It was funny looking ball but that's okay. It squeaked and though I knew Emmett didn't like noises, he squeaked it first, so all the way back to them I squeaked it and wagged my tail.

I noticed their faces looked like a weird smile but they didn't say anything and took the toy from me only to throw it again. I loved that I could make them happy by going and getting it for them over and over again. I'll miss momma but I'm in good hands. I hope momma will come home soon for a visit though. She's always happier when I'm around. I just want her to be happy.

* * *

**A/N: Ok folks we can thank Jazzella & Michelle3113 for their SpiritPOV idea :) I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I did the little guy some justice :) Keep in mind he's a puppy, he doesn't know everything so "Peter's house" is the Cullen house which I tried to make obvious but I'm pointing it out now. And the hard toy that he enjoyed playing with was Eddie boy's finger ;)**

**So what do ya think? Even the puppy did his part to Save Bella :) **

**This is how I'm going to work this…should I come up with any other outtakes or sideshots I'm going to post them here. So alert me or alert this story, whichever. I'm going to keep it all in one place so if you have this alerted you'll get it. And unless you sign up for author alert you won't know if I post a new story or not. I have nothing planned, I'm just saying.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed Saving Bella and thanks to arrr and Bloody Rose who helped Saving Bella to reach the 4K mark :)**

**In closing, please review and if there is an outtake or side shot you would like to see from Saving Bella let me know. I don't promise to do it but I do promise to consider it. ;)**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**M-**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S HERE! ** As of 3/27/2014

Saving Bella, all 559 pages of it are on PDF and can be emailed to you if you want it. I will not be reposting it to this site, it's just too long to have it pulled in June when they clean house again.

Other fics available are Chocolate Jasper, bittersweetheart, and The Devil Inside. Please let me know what you are interested in receiving if you send me your email.

Thanks!

xoxoox

M

* * *

Okay folks, because of recent events, mainly my stories slowly disappearing from fanfic because they are being deemed inappropriate. I have made this story and the others will follow available on pdf. If you would like a copy please PM me your email in the following format

_**emailname-at-carrier-dot-com **_

If there are any problems I'll let you know.

Please let me know what stories you are interested in or if this is the only one.

You can also find a link in my profile to TWCS where you'll find all of my completed fics posted in their entirety.

I have updated this story so it looks better, reads better, and is just all around better in my opinion. I have not updated the TWCS version. I'm not sure I will...LOL

Thanks for all your support and love!

xoxoxoxoxoxo  
M


End file.
